


Exclusive

by Calandraa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boy does that contain tcest, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Porn with a sad excuse for a plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calandraa/pseuds/Calandraa
Summary: After the fight against the Tengu Shredder Raphael and Donatello relax at the farmhouse. The first evening may already lead to learning more about themselves, each other and their love.





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot. But I promise I am also working on my multi-chapter and the two-shot.  
> I will not dance around the subject: This is smut and angst because I need writing practice. Feel free to leave a comment with constructive criticism.  
> Contains heavy tcest.

“Umph...” Was all Donatello could make before he found himself on the floor, Raphael's hot tongue invading his mouth, his left hand roughly groping Don's ass, his right pressing on the smaller turtle's plastron to keep him down. Gathering all his willpower the purple-masked turtle turned his head to free himself from the kiss.

“Raphie, what...” He started, only to be interrupted by a deliciously sharp pain.

Raphael bit hard into the slender neck beneath him, while he simultaneously started to suck on it, drawing blood.

“Shut up!” The hothead growled as he finally let go of his mate.

Seeing stars from both arousal and pain, Donatello barely noticed his mask being ripped from his face. With tunneled vision he saw how Raphael caught his wrists and pinned them above his head. Before Don knew it, his hands were bound to one of the heavy sofa's legs, tied securely with his own mask.

Further inquiry on the brawler's behavior was prevented by the invading tongue once more. Sighing Don gave in, relaxing under the strong hand's ministrations. Roughly, almost brutal, Raphael's fingers slid along the genius' hips and thighs, kneading, squeezing, grabbing and finally making their way between his legs. Breaking the kiss the hothead lifted himself up, now kneeling above the other. With both hands free he could stroke his lover's tail and playfully circle around his puckered entrance which either he did painfully slow.

“Raph.” Donnie begged.

“I said shut up!” Raphael repeated in his deep voice and one look in his eyes that were almost completely black, just a small ring of gold left, showed that he meant that.

So Don watched silently as his lover dropped down and stroke himself to full erection above him. The turtle in red leaned down again to lick the bruise he left on Don's neck, making the genius churr and sigh. Their hardened members touched and both began circling their hips to rub them together. Finally Raph sat up once more and his hands returned to Don's ass. Spreading the cheeks he pressed one thumb against it, making his lover hiss.

“Raph!”

“Didn't I tell ya TWICE now ta shut up?”

“Yes, but...”

“My mask is still available!” Raph threatened. “I can gag ya!”

Donnie pressed his lips together, but whimpered again as his mate's finger once more found his entrance.

“What is it, genius?” Raphael rumbled impatiently.

“We have no lube here...”

“Well, that sounds more like it is yer problem, not mine!” The hothead stated with a dark grin.

“But, Ra...” Don started to squeal before another rough kiss broke him off. He knew in his heart of hearts that Raphael did not mean that, he would never hurt him. But still the genius  gulped nervously when that invading thumb moved around his asshole in ever closer circles.

Suddenly the turtle in red took both their erections in his right hand rubbing them against each other in a steady rhythm. Both turtles moaned and churred at the sensation and Donnie really wished for his hands to be free so he could let them wander along Raphael's muscular arms and shoulders. But seeing the look on his beloved's face, he dared not ask for that. Instead he allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure of feeling his mate‘s erection stroking along his own.

Finally the taller turtle let go and collected their combined precum. After wetting his finger with it, he pushed the digit into Donatello's ass without further warning. Not painfully, but surprisingly and less gentle than usually. Moving inside the genius in slow circles, he stroked his lover's dick with his left hand, daring him with his lust-filled eyes to complain again.

But Don knew better and kept quiet. He returned the challenging look until Raph's finger grazed along his prostate. His eyes fell shut and with a long deep moan he threw his head back on the carpet while pushing his hips up. And now it seemed Raph was determined to drive him crazy. Even though Donatello was writhing and squirming underneath him by now, Raphael made no indication of moving to the main act so soon. He kept up circling his fingers inside Donnie, while teasing his lover's member with the other hand. Now and then he would pull his finger out to gather more precum or lick them before returning to his administrations.

When he finally – after long minutes – removed his fingers once more and positioned himself between his mate's legs, Don could have cried tears of relief. He didn't care that he was only lubed with spit and precum as long as he would finally feel Raph inside him.

With a grin the red-masked turtle pushed the olive-skinned legs apart and spread the genius' butt cheeks to line up his dick with his lover's entrance. He carefully pushed the tip inside...and stopped. Confused Don met his gaze, trying to figure out what was wrong, but when he was about to speak, Raph beat him to it.

“So, genius,” he growled. “Who has piqued your interest?”

“Huh?” Frowning Don tried to grasp the meaning of the hothead's words.

“Ya getting' bored with me?”

“What?”

“Finally need somethin' more?”

“What are you rambling about, you lunatic torturer?” The genius whined. “Stop the crazy talk and fuck me already!”

“Ya really wanna play innocent now, brainac?”

“Well, I am lying on a farmhouse floor, my hands tied to a couch, my dick standing tall and leaking and I am begging for your cock to be stuck up my ass!” The smart turtle wailed desperately. “If that is your definition of 'innocence', I am the Blessed Virgin Mary!”

Raphael narrowed his eyes.

“Really now?” He growled. “No idea what I am talkin' about?

 

_Outside thunder roared and the wind pushed dark clouds along the nightly North Hampton sky. Glad to be inside the cozy farmhouse Raphael watched the water pouring along the windows. A content sigh escaped his lips. He loved his family dearly, but he was glad that they had split up for relaxing after the fight against the Tengu Shredder. Splinter was at home. He wanted to be alone for a while to meditate about everything that had happened. And after having April swear a holy oath to check on the old master every day, Leonardo had finally stopped ranting about that and allowed it (not that he was in any position to forbid Splinter anything). He and Michelangelo went to the Ancient One's old home to relax a little bit and to make sure the old guy‘s possessions were safe._

_That left Raphael and Donatello to spend their free time here in Casey's farmhouse in North Hampton. The turtle in red knew that he needed the vacation, but was also sure his mate did, too. Donnie had been awfully quiet lately and with deep concern Raphael had noticed the lack of the usual twinkle in his lover's honey colored eyes. At least in his lab Donatello was always full of joy and excitement, buzzing with energy and intoxicating enthusiasm. Nowadays he shuffled through his sanctuary, only taking care of the bare necessities. Poor guy must be exhausted, too._

_Raphael turned around as he heard footsteps behind him and smiled as he saw the purple-masked turtle enter the living room. The smile he got in return was not as bright and genuine as he was used to from his mate but he said nothing. Instead he watched as the genius stepped close to the window and pressed his nose against it._

_“Good thing we left an hour earlier than planned.” Don spoke. “Else we'd be in the middle of that now.”_

_“Well, yer hot when yer all wet.” Raphael grinned and stepped behind his mate, letting his muscular arms circle around him. “But I like this better, too.”_

_For a while they stood there quietly, watching the rain, listening to the thunderstorm. Just as Raphael wanted to press a gentle kiss to Donatello's neck, the genius broke the silence._

_“Raphael, are we exclusive?”_

_A punch in the face could not have surprised the hothead more than this question and without thinking, he grabbed his lover's shoulders and spun him around._

_“What?” He whispered._

_“Are we exclusive?” Don repeated, his face illuminated by lightning and his words accompanied by thunder. “You know, is this a monogamous relationship or is there the option of...”_

_Raphael's muscles tensed, his vision tunneled and he growled._

 

“Right.” Don remembered and added sarcastically: “I kind of forgot about that between being bitten, tied up and _almost_ fucked.”

“So, who is it?” Raphael repeated, his question now making more sense. “Leatherhead? April? Someone who is smart enough for interesting talks?”

Still the hothead's eyes were dominated by the black of his widened pupils, the remains of the golden irises surrounding them like rings of fire. But a small veil of water lay over them, pain and rage fighting a merciless battle.

“I think you are way smarter than you give yourself credit for.” Don said softly, wishing even more for his hands to be free, so he could thumb those unshed tears away.

Raphael scoffed and asked: “So yer telling me that ya don't get bored with me? No problem at all with the two of us being so different?”

“Raphael, I love hearing your perspective on the world not _even though_ but _because_ it is different from mine. I love talking about mechanics and sports with you. I love working on the truck and shellcycle with you.” The genius said in a pleading voice hoping to get through to him before he added chuckling: “I don't get that obsession with bodybuilding of yours, but hey, it pays of, doesn't it?”

A cry escaped his lips when Raphael suddenly slammed his dick inside his ass up to the hilt.

“Ya think that's funny, genius?” He roared.

Still trying to catch his breath Don could not answer, just shook his head.

“Why wouldya be asking somethin' like that?” Raphael yelled, pushing harder.

“Raphael...”

“Why didya ask that if I am enough for ya?”

“Because I don't know if I'm enough for you!” Don managed to cry out.

Raphael halted and furrowed his eye ridges.

“What?” He asked confused.

Recovering the genius desperately sucked in air.

“It's because of Joy.” He explained with labored breath. “You really seem to like her and you have a lot in common. She is more of a fighter than I am. Plus, she is really pretty and I could understand if...”

“Ya think I want ta sleep with her?”

“I didn't know. That's why I asked.”

“And ya woulda have been fine with it?”

“'Fine' is the wrong word here.” Don smiled sadly. “But sharing you sure is better than losing you.”

They stared at each other, both having tears in their eyes now. After some endless seconds Raphael leaned down to kiss Don again, tender and sweet this time. Slowly his tongue moved with his mate's while his hand ran soothingly along his cheek. Donatello let his unshed tears fall, waiting for his mate to kiss them away and eagerly the hothead did.

Getting impatient the genius started moving his hips and clenching his inner muscles, drawing a deep groan from the turtle above him. Raphael began to thrust. He went slow at first, softly caressing Don's bruised neck while taking him. But soon he picked up his pace, bracing himself on his forearms to make sure to hit the sweet spot inside his beloved with every thrust.

“Yes, Raphie, please!” Don sighed, accompanied by a long churr. “Faster.”

“Lemme guess,” Raph chuckled. “And harder?”

“You're psychic.” The smart turtle breathed.

 

Braced on his right arm the hothead circled the fingers of his left hand around Donnie's cock, making him gasp. The strong and even strokes along the shaft drew such exquisite noises from the sweet genius that Raphael felt his last bit of control slip.

“Donnie!” He moaned. “Cum for me, Donnie. And it‘s in yer own best interest ta do it now.”

Donatello did not fight it. His limbs started to shake while he moaned loudly, biting his lips. His cock started pulsating in Raph's strong hand and soon his warm semen flowed over his mates fingers before hitting his own plastron. The familiar tightening around his member triggered Raphael's orgasm. With a deep moan he came sheathed in Donatello's soft walls, spilling his seed deep inside his mate. For a moment they lay in silence, Raphael draped over Don, tenderly letting his hands slide along the others smooth plastron.

Finally he gently untied his lover, kissed his slightly sore wrists and carefully pulled him up. He carriedDonnie to the bathroom bridal style and helped him clean him up, before taking care of himself.

As they lay in bed later, Raphael wrapped his arms around the smaller turtle and pulled him into a deep kiss that he only reluctantly broke when he needed to breathe.

“I'm sorry, Donnie-boy.” He whispered against his mate's lips. “Flirting with her was fun, but I didn't really think about how it might affect ya. Instead I throw a jealous fit of ma own when ya wanna talk about it.”

“Well, I was being a little cryptic.” Don admitted, snuggling into the brawler's plastron and in a sad voice he spoke: “And obviously I am not the best mate if I made you feel inferior compared to my scientist friends or myself. Because you are _not_!”

“I don't think that's on ya, Donnie.” Raph kissed his forehead. “Since we were little I feel pretty stupid compared ta ya. And ya were insecure, too, when ya compared yerself ta Joy. For no reason!”

“So, more talking to each other and less thinking about others?” Donatello summarized with a light smile.

Raphael chuckled and tightened his embrace.

“That sounds good, Donnie-boy. That sounds good.”


End file.
